OS: La revanche d'une vie
by Gwen who
Summary: Bella est une journaliste politique mais avant ça, elle était une simple femme de ménage. Quand une rencontre au sommet vous rappelle votre ancienne histoire d'amour impossible avec le fils d'un lord anglais. Mais aujourd'hui, elle a pris sa revanche et ne compte pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Bella et Edward, impossible ou non? Venez le découvrir. OS sur thème spécifique.


**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à crazybells, larosesurleau et apfeltorte pour leur commentaire sur mon dernier OS.**

**Je vous fait encore patienter quelques semaines avant que je ne revienne avec une très longue fic sur ****_Twiligth_****en attendant, je vous propose cet OS avec pour thème, l'amour impossible.**

**Ce thème m'a été demandé par crazybells et je vous rappelle que vous poser vous aussi me soumettre des thèmes ou des situations que vous voudrez lire. **

**Cet OS n'a été relu que par ma personne, alors veuillez excuser les fautes qui peuvent rester. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Vous connaissez tous l'histoire d'amour impossible entre Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Yseult, quasi impossible d'Elizabeth Bennett et de Mr Darcy mais connaissez vous celle de Bella Swan et Edward Cullen? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi est ce que vous la connaîtriez ? Aucunes raisons valables n'est à invoquer, cependant, cette histoire existe belle et bien. Cette histoire est la mienne et même si elle ne se finit pas aussi bien que celle d'Elizabeth Bennet avec Mr Darcy, ce n'est pas non plus la tragédie de Romeo et Juliette.

Nous ne sommes plus au XIX eme siècle mais pourtant, dans certains milieux, certaines étiquettes survivent, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, pas du tout en fait. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, et je ne suis qu'une femme de ménage alors que lui... lui est le fils de mes employeurs, le très estimé Sir Carlisle Cullen et de sa femme, Esme. Lui est médecin renommé, distingué pour service rendu par la reine et il brigue un poste au sein du ministère. Sa femme, Esme vient d'une très vieille et bonne famille écossaise. Ensemble, ils ont eu un fils, Edward. C'est l'un des plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, malheureusement, nous ne venons pas du même milieu.

Notre histoire ressemble à un cliché vivant, j'en conviens; la femme de ménage qui tombe amoureuse du fils de bonne famille, Hollywood a dû faire des dizaines de films en se basant sur se scénario même si c'est bien plus compliqué que cela. Femme de ménage n'était pas ce à quoi j'aspirais, pas du tout même et je visais une place de journaliste politique. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu après que mon école ait refusé de me reprendre alors que j'ai été agressée et battue dans la rue, en revenant des cours et je suis restée 3 mois à l'hôpital.

A ma sortie, je devais rembourser l'hôpital, le prêt étudiant que j'avais contracté. La seule solution pour moi était de trouver un travail rapidement. Heureusement pour moi, je connaissais quelqu'un qui dirigeait une équipe de femme de ménage chez des personnes importantes, le salaire est un peu plus élevé que dans un simple hôtel même si c'est loin d'être mirobolant. C'est de cette manière que j'ai été engagée chez les Cullen alors que j'avais 21 ans. Et c'est aussi comme ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de leur fils, de trois ans mon aîné. La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée mais aussi ma plus grosse erreur. J'aurais dû me douter que notre histoire fonçait droit dans le mur. Mais évidement, on se rend compte de ce genre de chose bien trop tard, c'est mon cas.

Pendant presque un an, j'ai tenté de penser à autre chose qu'à lui, de ne pas voir ses sourires charmeurs et de ses regards envoûtants mais comme la pauvre fille que je suis, j'ai fini par céder, je ne me berçais pas d'illusion quand à la nature de notre relation, au début du moins. Parce qu'une fois que ça faisait plus de quatre mois que nous étions ensemble, je me suis mise à espérer. Pas qu'il me sortirais de mon milieu et que je vivrais au sein de la bonne société anglaise, ça non. Mais plutôt que notre histoire était sérieuse et qu'il ne se servait pas de moi uniquement pour vider ses couilles.

J'ai vite déchanté lorsque je l'ai retrouvé dans son lit avec une autre femme alors que je devais faire le ménage dans sa chambre après une soirée qu'il avait annulé. Ce jour là, j'ai ravalé mes larmes et j'ai fait mon travail comme si de rien n'était. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai réussi à ne pas craquer devant lui et la femme nue dans ses bras. Mais je me suis accrochée à ce travail, bossant aussi dans un bar en tant que serveuse le soir, me permettant d'économiser plus vite et donc de rembourser plus rapidement mes dettes. Pendant trois ans, j'ai vécu à ce rythme, que pour mon travail afin de rembourser ce que je devais à la banque. Ça a failli me coûter ma santé, mon dos étant plus fragile suite à mon agression mais à 25 ans, j'ai enfin pu reprendre mes études de journalisme.

Au fur des années, j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour gravir les échelons de ce monde de requin, obtenant un poste dans un des journal les plus réputés du pays. C'est comme ça que 5 ans après avoir démissionné de chez les Cullen, je me retrouve au 10 Downing Street, dans les locaux du premier ministre pour suivre une réunion ministérielle pour écrire un article. C'est la première fois que je pénètre dans le bureau du premier ministre et que j'assiste à ce genre de réunion, même si j'ai déjà couvert des évènements d'une certaine importance.

Habillée d'un pantalon tailleur bleu nuit et muni de mon dictaphone, de ma tablette et de mon carnet de note, je déambule à la suite de la secrétaire pour rencontrer le porte parole du gouvernement qui doit m'énoncer certaines consignes. Le bruit de mes talons résonne faiblement sur le sol recouvert de moquette mais je sens malgré tout ma queue de cheval qui se balance au rythme de mes pas. Nous arrivons dans la salle de réunion où de nombreux ministres sont déjà présent, la secrétaire me demande de rester quelques instants à l'entrée de la salle pendant qu'elle prévient le porte parole. Porte parole dont j'ignore l'identité malgré de nombreuses heures de recherches à son sujet. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'ancienne était une femme qui a démissionné et qu'à présent c'est un homme. Cette réunion est l'occasion pour lui de prendre officiellement ses fonctions et je suis donc la première journaliste à le rencontrer.

Autant dire qu'à la fois pour lui et pour moi, cette entrevue est capitale. Même si l'envie de déverrouiller mon téléphone pour effectuer encore une fois de rapides recherches me démange, je me contente de relire certaines de mes notes et c'est pour cette raison que je ne vois pas la personne qui arrive en face de moi. Lorsque je relève les yeux, je devine aisément pourquoi ils l'ont choisi pour devenir le porte parole car en plus d'être intelligent, voire brillant, il possède une réelle prestance et un vrai charisme, en plus de sa belle gueule.

Il n'a pas vraiment changé même si ça plus de 5 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, plus de 6 ans serait plus juste. A la suite de notre « rupture », il se montrait moins chez ses parents, ce qui m'arrangeait, et il s'est trouvé son propre chez lui. Il a toujours ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant et qui nous ferait faire presque tout, ses cheveux roux foncés, presque cuivres sont un peu plus disciplinés que par le passé et quelques petites rides viennent affinées son regard, sinon c'est le même homme. Un magnifique et important jeune homme de 33 ans. Il semble tout autant étonné que moi à l'idée de me revoir, bien que la surprise doit être plus furtive sur son visage que sur le mien.

Je tente de me reprendre très vite alors que je tends ma main droite pour le saluer comme je le ferais pour n'importe qui d'autre. Comme pour lui prouver quelque chose, je soutiens son regard pendant que nos peaux entrent en contact et que ma paume me brûle presque.

-Bonjour, Isabella Swan du London Politics, je me présente. Vous devez être le nouveau porte parole de notre gouvernement, enchantée.

-Edward Cullen, se présent à son tour le jeune homme en costard gris anthracite. On ne m'avait pas prévenu que le journaliste envoyé serait aussi jeune.

-Dans ce cas, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes tous deux surpris, je ne m'attendais pas que ce soit une personne de moins de 40 ans à votre poste. Si je peux me permettre, qu'est ce qu'on ressent lorsque nous sommes aussi jeunes que vous et qu'on occupe un poste avec autant de responsabilités ? Je lui demande en enclenchant mon magnétophone avant de m'apprêter à prendre des notes.

-Vous êtes ici pour faire un article sur la réunion, non sur moi, rétorque sèchement Edward.

-Certes, je réponds avec un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage, cependant votre nom et votre visage n'ont fuité nul part dans la presse depuis la démission de votre prédécesseure, comprenez donc que notre lectorat sera fortement intéressé par votre parcours. De plus, il y a fort à parier que puisque maintenant je connais votre nom, je serais capable de trouver les renseignements qui me semblent pertinents, je poursuis, à fond dans mon rôle de journaliste.

Passé le premier moment de surprise, je retrouve mon professionnalisme puisque je suis certaine de cette façon de le faire assez chier. Et je sais comment taper pour que ça l'énerve à un certain point.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai encore une question pour vous, monsieur le porte parole. Vous m'avez dit vous appelez Cullen, auriez vous un quelconque lien de parenté avec Sir Carlisle Cullen, du ministère de la santé ? Je l'interroge.

-Tu le sais très bien, souffle Edward en se penchant vers moi pour me répondre. Je ne répondrais plus à aucune question qui ne concerne pas cette réunion, se braque le jeune homme.

Je ne pose plus de question bien que je sois très fière de moi et de mes questions qui ont su le pousser dans ses retranchements. Je tente de masquer mon sourire plus que satisfait alors qu'il s'applique à m'énoncer les consignes que j'écoute attentivement afin de ne pas être en porte à faux et de ne pas commettre un seul faux pas.

La réunion dure près de trois heures et demi, ce qui reste correct mais j'aurais de quoi synthétiser pour écrire mon article de 1000 mots, ce qui est déjà un beau format. A la sortie, je reste quelques minutes supplémentaires pour poser une question au ministre des finances et au premier ministre. Vu le regard noir que me lance le porte parole, je dois abréger. Je conclue la conversation avec le premier ministre avant de sortir de la salle. Edward me suit et se rapproche de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Me demande-t-il sèchement.

-Mon travail, je lui réponds sur le même ton. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que c'est pour toi ? Je lui demande en levant les yeux vers lui. Si ? Tu n'es pas si important pour que je pénètre au sein des bureaux du premier ministre britannique.

-Et toi, tu t'accordes bien trop de crédit. Tu n'as été qu'une passade, et si tu penses qu'un tailleur et un dictaphone font de toi une journaliste, tu te trompes.

-Tu as raison, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, mon diplôme de journalisme d'Oxford, lui… Je réponds en arrivant devant la porte qui mène sur la rue. Monsieur le porte parole, ce n'était pas un plaisir mais voyez avec mon rédacteur en chef pour qu'il vous envoie l'ébauche de l'article avant la parution.

Je le laisse sur le pas de la porte, sortant de façon un peu théâtrale avant de ranger dans ma sacoche mon bloc note. J'entre dans la première station de métro pour rejoindre les locaux du journal pour commencer à faire le tri parmi tout ce que j'ai pris en note et pour faire un premier jet. L'article doit paraître dans le journal dimanche et nous sommes déjà jeudi. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce long article et faire des recherches sur le porte parole, bien que je le connaisse mais je doute que les termes « coureurs de jupons », « crétin arrogant » et « abruti sans cœur » soient bien perçus par mon rédacteur en chef pour la parution.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, le soir venu, je suis claquée. Je suis restée au bureau un long moment, ne voyant pas le temps passé, comme souvent lorsque je me plonge dans mes recherches, le tri et l'écriture.

-Alors ? Me demande presque immédiatement ma colocataire lorsque je franchis le seuil de l'appartement.

-Alors quoi ? Je la taquine, ravie de la voir alors qu'elle est partie bien avant moi ce matin.

-Alors comment c'était ? Et surtout, comment est le nouveau porte parole ? Est ce qu'il est jeune, vieux ? Bien habillé avec un costume trois pièces ou avec un simple costume et une cravate ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te dire avant la parution de dimanche, cependant, il portait un simple costume avec une cravate, je dis en souriant face à la déception de ma colocataire.

-Il n'existe plus une once d'élégance dans ce bas monde ! Et il est censé être le visage de notre gouvernement.

-Alice, tout le monde ne partage pas ta vision des choses.

Alice se laisse tomber sur le canapé avant de se relever tel un ressort. Elle me fait tourner sur moi même et m'examine sous toutes les coutures. Je souris en me laissant faire, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix de toute manière.

-En tout cas, tu étais très élégante. Ton choix de porter un pantalon au lieu d'une jupe est judicieux, c'est à la fois plus confortable et plus moderne.

-Merci, je réponds avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé à mon tour. Dis, toi qui a de petits doigts magiques, tu ne voudrais pas me masser les épaules ? La journée a été vraiment longue !

-Pas de soucis, dit-elle en commençant par faire des petits cercles et en appuyant bien là où il faut. C'était si terrible que ça la réunion ? S'inquiète Alice.

-La réunion ? Pas tant que ça, par contre, on ne va pas dire que je suis dans les petits papiers du porte parole et nous avons eu une mini confrontation qui m'a épuisé. Et toi, ta journée ?

-A part le fait que ma patronne est encore une fois incapable de coudre correctement un modèle et que je dois systématiquement repasser derrière elle, ça a été. Mais je me demande comment elle a fait pour travailler dans la haute couture, c'est toujours un véritable mystère.

-Si on portait un toast aux personnes nées avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche et qui sont tout bonnement insupportables, je propose en me relevant pour enlever mes chaussures et pour aller nous chercher une bouteille de limonade et des verres dans la cuisine.

Alice me suit sans dire un mot et nous nous installons à table où je réchauffe les restes de hier pour dire de manger un bout, même si j'ai actuellement plus envie de me descendre un pot de glace, plutôt que des haricots. Pendant que les haricots chauffent dans le micro onde, je sors une assiette et je demande silencieusement à ma coloc et amie si elle veut que je lui sorte une assiette. Elle hoche la tête pendant qu'elle nous verse la limonade dans nos verres.

-Ta journée ne s'est pas si bien déroulée que ça ? Devine Alice, toujours perspicace. C'est à cause de ce nouveau porte parole ?

-Longue histoire, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Alice n'insiste pas plus et nous discutons de tout et de rien pendant le repas. Ma coloc sachant à quel point, je suis heureuse d'être sur un gros article, a déjà prévu d'acheter la parution de dimanche pour faire ma pub alors que la politique n'est pas vraiment ce qui l'intéresse le plus. Je me souviens encore du jour où nous sommes devenues colocataires.

Lorsque j'ai repris mes études à plus de 25 ans, j'ai dû déménager pour me rendre à l'université d'Oxford d'où j'étais boursière, mais les logements, tout comme les frais à la fac coûtent cher, alors j'ai continué de travailler à côté mais payer un loyer toute seule n'était plus possible et c'est comme ça que j'ai vu l'annonce sur un des panneaux de la fac. J'ai appelé et par chance, je suis tombée sur Alice. Elle est un peu plus jeune que moi, de deux ans pour être exacte puisqu'elle aussi a travaillé pour se payer des cours. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendues et depuis, même si nous avons quitté Oxford pour Londres, nous continuons d'habiter sous le même toit. C'est la solution la plus économique pour nous deux, afin de vivre dans un quartier pas trop mal famé.

Je travaille d'arrache-pied pendant la journée de vendredi et je capable de faire lire le premier jet de l'article à mon rédacteur en chef qui en envoie aussitôt une copie à Edward. Je pensais recevoir une réponse de mon rédacteur par mail, mais certainement pas à voir le porte parole débarquer dans les locaux du journal à plus de 18 heures alors que je corrige toujours mes fautes, des parties qui me semblaient mal écrites et que je peaufines mes recherches.

Lorsque je l'aperçois, je suis en train de grignoter une pomme, tout en tapant sur le clavier de mon ordinateur. Je suis tellement abasourdie de le voir que je m'en étouffe alors qu'il me lance un sourire clairement moqueur. Je me reprends, mâchant consciencieusement mon bout de pomme avant de boire une gorgée dans ma bouteille d'eau. Mon rédacteur me fait appeler par l'intermédiaire d'un collègue et je me lève en ayant la légère impression de me rendre à l'échafaud. Je n'ai pas la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un message à Alice alors que je rentre dans le bureau de mon rédacteur.

-Tu m'as fait appeler ? Je demande à mon rédacteur avant de saluer Edward. Monsieur le porte parole.

-Bella, est ce que tu as la version corrigé de ton article ? Me demande Jasper.

-Je viens tout juste de la terminée. Il y a un soucis avec l'article ? Je l'interroge, inquiète.

-Aucun, mais Monsieur le porte parole aimerait lire la version corrigé et il s'est déplacé jusqu'à nous pour ce faire.

-Aucun soucis, je vais l'imprimer depuis mon ordinateur. Je reviens.

Je repars à mon bureau tout en ignorant Edward, même si je sens son regard dans mon dos alors que ma tenue d'aujourd'hui est plus décontractée qu'hier, même si je ne suis pas en jeans pour autant. Je porte un pantalon cigarette noir avec un chemisier rouge sang que j'affectionne particulièrement. C'est Alice qui m'a offert ce chemisier, enfin, elle l'a dessiné et cousu pour moi, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Lorsque je retourne dans le bureau de Jasper, ce dernier est en pleine discussion avec le porte parole. Et j'entends quelques brides de leur conversation.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était toi le nouveau porte parole jusqu'à ce que je lise l'article de Bella, dit Jasper.

-En parlant d'elle, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la journaliste soit aussi jeune.

-Elle est peut-être jeune, mais elle sait écrire et elle est une de nos meilleures journalistes, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle couvre la réunion. Le courant n'a pas l'air de passer entre vous, je me trompe ?

Avant qu'Edward puisse répondre, je toque et j'entre, mon article entre les mains.

-Voici la version corrigée, monsieur le porte parole, je dis en tendant la feuille.

Je reste debout à attendre son verdict alors qu'il lit ce que j'ai écrit. Je sais que mon travail est bon, pas parce que je manque de modestie mais parce que je suis consciente de ce que je vaux et que j'y ai passé deux jours à travailler dessus, sans prendre de pauses. Mais aussi parce que Jasper avait approuvé la première version et l'avait complimenté et recevoir un compliment de Jasper signifie que mon article est vraiment bon.

-C'est bien, finit par dire Edward.

-Bien ? C'est seulement bien ? Je m'insurge. Mon article n'est pas seulement bien, il est mieux que cela et vous le savez !

-Bella, essaye de tempérer Jasper. Laisse parler le porte parole.

-Soyez heureuse mademoiselle, j'aurais pu dire qu'il était médiocre ou passable, répond Edward. Votre article dévoile dans les grandes lignes de quoi la réunion d'hier parlait et me présente. Même si vous insinuez que j'ai obtenu ce poste grâce à la position de mon père.

-Je n'ai rien insinué de telle, en revanche, je peux demander : Avez vous obtenu ce poste grâce à la position de votre père au sein du ministère ?

-Bella, tu vas trop loin, me prévient Jasper.

-Et vous, avez vous obtenu votre travail grâce à une quelconque relation ? Renchérit Edward.

-Est ce que vous insinuez que j'ai ouvert les cuisses pour avoir mon job ? Je demande de façon froide. C'est une belle image que vous avez du rédacteur en chef du London Politics, j'ironise. Cependant, ça va vous paraître incroyable, j'ai obtenu ce poste grâce à mon talent et à la sueur de mon front, non en couchant avec qui que ce soit. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais vous laisser avant de dire des mots qui pourront me valoir quelques ennuies.

Je quitte le bureau, furieuse de cette insinuation avant de retourner dans la pièce où les deux hommes sont encore en train de discuter, bien que Jasper ait mal pris ce qu'à dit Edward.

-Ah, et pour ton information, si j'avais dû couché pour obtenir un travail, j'aurais visé plus haut comme rédactrice en chef, alors comme tu le vois… Ah et autre chose, on sait tous les deux que celui qui couchait à droite et à gauche, c'est toi, pas moi. Je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne fin de journée, monsieur le porte parole.

-Bella ! S'écrit Jasper en se levant de son bureau et en me suivant alors que je range rapidement mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi. Bella, qu'est ce qui te prends de parler ainsi à un membre du gouvernement ? Eh oh, je te parle ! S'impatiente mon rédacteur alors que je reste silencieuse. Bella ! Crit cette fois Jasper, ce qui me fait sursauter, lui qui n'hausse jamais la voix.

-Rien, je réponds en soupirant. Juste… juste une vieille rancune entre le porte parole et moi, mais comme tu l'as lu, cela ne m'a pas empêcher d'être impartiale dans mon article. Alors, je vais rentrer chez moi et essayer de ne pas penser au fait que je vais probablement être virée.

-Tu ne vas pas être virée. Je n'ai pas non plus apprécié la façon qu'il a eu de nous parler, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire un scandale, surtout sur ton lieu de travail. Je finis de lire et corriger ton article et je t'envoie ce que j'en pense par mail. Bon week end.

-A toi aussi, je réponds.

J'effectue le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement dans un état second. Lorsque j'arrive, Alice n'est pas encore rentrée et je me souviens qu'elle doit rentrer tard ayant une réunion avec un des clients de je ne sais pas où. N'ayant pas très envie de cuisiner, surtout que je suis seule, je commande une pizza et pendant ce temps, je prends rapidement une douche pour détendre mes muscles et j'enfile mon pyjama. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, je me précipite pour ouvrir, pensant tombée sur le livreur de pizza, au lieu de ça, c'est une personne que je n'ai pas envie de voir à ma porte qui tient le carton.

Je m'empare de la pizza avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller à double tour. Je l'entends qui tambourine mais je l'ignore superbement, ça lui fera les pieds.

-Eh ! Tu pourrais ouvrir, je viens quand même de te payer ton repas !

-Ce n'est pas une pizza à 10 livres qui va te ruiner, je rétorque à travers la porte.

-Bella, ouvre moi, je voudrais m'excuser.

-Pourquoi ? Je demande en ouvrant la porte. Pour m'avoir trompé i ans ou pour avoir insinuer que je n'étais qu'une salope il n'y a même pas 2 heures ? Parce que dans les deux cas, tu es un connard doublé d'un abruti sans nom. Et qu'il est trop tard pour les excuses. Maintenant, tu vas partir, je ne voudrais pas que mes voisins aient une fausse idée de moi, je lui dis en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Que ça soulage de pouvoir déverser sa colère sur une personne qui le mérite. Heureusement, je n'entends plus de bruit ce qui me fait penser qu'il est sans doute parti. Je passe la soirée à regarder une série débile tout en me goinfrant de glace. Voilà ce que j'appelle un vendredi soir réussi. Alice rentre à plus de 23 heures passées, mais je ne dors toujours pas. Je m'inquiétais pour elle mais aussi parce que malgré la fatigue, je sais que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil. Ma coloc s'affale sur le canapé à côté de moi et pousse un long soupir avant de dire :

-Je hais ma vie.

-Et moi la mienne, on échange si tu veux ? Je lui propose.

-Nan, la politique me donne envie de me flinguer et malgré toute ta bonne volonté, tu serais incapable de coudre ou de dessiner le moindre modèle.

-Pas faux. Ta réunion était si mauvaise ?

-Non, elle était juste longue et chiante. Ennuyante aussi. Et ta journée ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir sinon tu voudrais me frapper. Ou frapper le porte parole du gouvernement, ce qui serait une terrible idée.

-Te frapper ? Je ne risque pas grand-chose, se moque Alice.

-Je pourrais me venger, je lui fais remarquer.

-En me faisant lire tous tes anciens livres de cours ? Ce serait assommant !

-Surtout si je te frappe avec ! Je rigole.

-T'es méchante ! Mais c'est pour ça que je t'adore.

-Je croyais que c'était parce que j'étais la plus gentille, tu me déçois ! Je la taquine.

Nour rigolons avant d'éteindre la télévision pour aller nous coucher. Cette nuit, je dors assez mal et je rêve du matin où j'ai découvert Edward au lit avec une autre. Je me souviens d'à quel point j'ai eu mal, parce que même si je me doutais que notre relation n'aurait jamais été acceptée, je pensais qu'il ressentait quelque chose de réel pour moi, mais non, il s'était joué de mes sentiments, je n'étais qu'un challenge de plus, peut-être même que j'étais un pari puisque je lui avais résisté au départ. Jamais de ma vie, je ne m'étais sentie aussi stupide.

Lorsque je me lève, je n'ai pas vraiment le moral, surtout après la nuit que je viens de passer mais je me force à allumer mon ordinateur alors que je nous fais couler du café. Je lis les mails professionnels et les commentaires de Jasper sur mon article. Je corrige une dernière fois ce qui ne va pas avant de lui renvoyer afin qu'il soit envoyé à l'imprimerie.

-Bella, tu sais ce qu'il nous faudrait ? Demande Alice en débarquant dans la cuisine.

-Quoi donc ? Je l'interroge. Et par pitié, ne dis pas le mot « shopping ».

-Si, il nous faut du shopping. On n'est même pas obligé d'acheter quoique ce soit, mais au moins faire les magasins nous fera du bien, dis oui, me supplie ma meilleure amie.

-Comment veux tu que je te dise non, avec ces yeux ? Tu es diabolique Alice Brandon !

-Je sais, heureusement que je ne vivais pas à Salem, alors !

-Pour sûr que tu aurais été pendue, mais c'était des idiots à l'époque !

-Parce que tu trouves que c'est mieux maintenant ?

-Pas vraiment, je consens. Mais au moins, tu ne risques pas d'être pendue, pas à Londres en tout cas.

Nous déjeunons tout en nous taquinant et en plaisantant. Alice est un peu comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Nous nous préparons avant qu'Alice ne me traîne hors de l'appartement pour nous conduire au centre commerciale. Sur place, elle m'entraîne directement dans un grand magasin de prêt à porter où nous avons nos habitudes. Et même si certains pourraient penser que nous avons passer l'âge, nous nous choisissons deux tenues pour l'autre. Une vraiment moche et celle ci est plus pour nous amuser et l'autre qu'on pense qu'elle irait bien. Nous allons dans les cabines après avoir fait notre choix et je tends les vêtements que j'ai dans les bras à Alice et elle me tend les siens.

La première tenue qu'Alice m'a choisi me fait ressembler à un sac poubelle de l'espace. Je ne sais même pas comment la robe argentée s'enfile mais toujours est-il que mon bras n'est pas placé correctement. Je ressors de la cabine pour toquer à celle de ma meilleure amie.

-Deux secondes ! S'écrit la styliste avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je lui ai pris une tunique multicolore mais puisque ma coloc est vraiment petite, ça lui fait une robe et elle est tout bonnement ridicule. Tu sais que ce n'est pas Carnaval ?

-Je sais et moi, je ressemble à un sac poubelle de l'espace. Au moins, je suis intergalactique, je plaisante.

-Pourquoi ton bras est comme ça ? Demande la jeune femme en rigolant.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à enfiler cette chose correctement, je rétorque. Et ne te moque pas ! Je la menace.

-Je ne me moque pas, j'admire. On va vite enlever ces trucs hideux et tu vas me mettre l'autre tenue, je suis certaine que tu seras magnifique.

Je lui obéis et je retourne dans ma cabine où je galère pour enlever la robe. J'y parviens finalement et j'enfile la tenue qu'Alice m'a choisi. Il s'agit d'un jean slim assez simple avec un chemisier noir avec des motifs floraux qui n'ont rien de vieillot. Avec ça, elle m'a pris une paire de bottines marron vraiment belles et un chapeau, qui rend bien. Pour Alice, je lui ai choisi une mignonne petite jupe avec un tee-shirt stylé et une paire d'escarpin rouge vernis.

-Tu es magnifique, je lui dis lorsqu'elle sort de sa cabine.

-Je suis d'accord avec la dame, retentit une voix derrière nous. Cette tenue vous va vraiment à ravir.

Je me retourne alors que la voix me paraît familière. Je suis surprise de tombée sur mon rédacteur en chef, qui n'est pas seul. J'essaye de maintenir mon sourire alors que je vois qui l'accompagne.

-C'est gentil à vous, répond Alice alors qu'elle rougit.

-Jasper, je le salue.

-Tu le connais ? Me demande Alice.

-Oui, je suis le rédacteur en chef de Bella, répond Jasper à ma place. Et vous êtes ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Alice, sa colocataire. Si j'avais su que le monde de la politique comptait des personnes aussi charmantes que vous, je m'y serais sans doute plus intéressée, flirt Alice.

-Al ! Je la reprends, mal à l'aise.

-Oui, toi aussi tu es magnifique. Je savais que cette tenue t'irait à ravir. Il faut que tu la prenne.

-Pas question, j'ai déjà un chemisier semblable à la maison. Je prendrais peut-être les chaussures.

-Lequel ?

-Le rouge, celui que je portais hier.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu hier. Enfin si, mais tu étais en pyjama. Mais tu as raison, il te va bien et il te met bien en valeur.

-Est ce que c'est une manière détournée de dire que tu es très douée ? Je l'interroge, amusée.

-C'est vrai, mais le modèle le porte bien.

-Je suis d'accord avec la dame, intervient le deuxième homme.

-Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule à le dire.

-Oh, je vous présente un de mes amis, Edward.

-C'est un prénom peu commun, fait remarquer Alice. Un brin ancien, assez aristocrate.

-De même qu'Alice, lui rétorque le jeune homme. Une des filles de la reine Victoria se prénommait de cette façon. De même que Bella doit être le diminutif d'Isabella ?

-C'est exact, je dis avant d'entrer dans ma cabine pour mettre fin à cette conversation et me changer.

Lorsque je ressors, Jasper n'est plus en vu, contrairement à Edward qui m'attend. Je suis obligée de le supporter parce que ma colocataire n'a pas fini de se changer.

-Tu vas encore faire la tête pendant longtemps ? M'interroge Edward.

-Tant que je serais obligée de te voir, oui.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant. Nous devrons bien parler un jour ou l'autre.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Mon article est terminé, je ne vois pas ce que nous aurons d'autre à nous dire. Je réponds alors que je trouve qu'Alice met beaucoup de temps à se changer.

-Mais tu seras amené à faire d'autres articles et à me revoir. Nous voudrions tous les deux que ce soit moins gênant que jeudi.

-Je suis professionnelle, je saurais t'ignorer.

-Pourquoi tant de haine ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Parce qu'il me semble avoir été plutôt claire hier. Dégage de ma vue et de ma vie.

-Ça va être compliqué, d'autant que j'ai demandé à ce que ce soit toi la journaliste qui couvre les événements du gouvernement. Nous allons être amené à nous côtoyer assez souvent.

-Je te hais.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? La haine conduit souvent à l'amour.

-J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était au meurtre. Tu peux aller te faire voir et si je me souviens bien, une seule fille ne te suffisait pas, je lance comme pique alors qu'Alice sort finalement de sa cabine.

J'attrape ma coloc par le bras pour partir au plus vite du magasin alors qu'Alice me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite et je m'en veux de la traiter comme ça, mais sur le moment, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est quitter ce magasin de malheur et de ne plus revoir Edward. Parce que ses excuses n'effacent pas ce que j'ai ressenti et mon humiliation.

-Tu as un soucis avec ce Edward ? M'interroge Alice alors que nous entrons dans une autre boutique. Bella, réponds moi !

-Désolée Al. Oui, c'est compliqué dirons nous, entre lui et moi. Une vieille rancune.

-C'est plus que ça si je ne m'abuse. Tu ne lui as pas adressé le moindre regard et quant tu lui as dit un mot, tu étais plus froide que l'iceberg dans _Titanic_. Je ne savais même pas que tu pouvais être comme ça.

-Excuse moi pour ça, je suis un peu à cran depuis jeudi mais normalement tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Du moment que je reste loin d'Edward.

-Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ? M'interroge Alice. Au vu de ta réaction, je dirais une histoire d'amour qui s'est mal terminée, mais je peux me tromper.

-Non, c'est ça. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour, pas de son côté en tout cas. Juste, je t'expliquerai tout demain, après que tu aies lu l'article si tu veux ? Je propose.

Elle accepte et nous faisons divers magasins. J'ai parfois la sensation qu'on me suit et quand je me retourne, je ne vois personne. Nous recroisons Edward, de loin cette fois et je me demande comment c'est possible, le centre commercial est géant.

Sur le chemin du retour, je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit que je suis la nouvelle journaliste attitrée aux affaires du gouvernement. Que je vais suivre leur réunion, leur conseil des ministres. C'est le poste de mes rêves, mais généralement, le journaliste ne reste jamais bien longtemps à ce poste, parce que les rédacteurs ont peur que ce dernier devienne influençable et ne prenne de parti pris. C'est le poste de mes rêves, mais ça veut aussi dire que je serais amenée à collaborer étroitement avec Edward et même si j'ai vanté mon professionnalisme, je doute de pouvoir le côtoyer régulièrement. Surtout si nous n'avons pas la discussion qu'il réclame.

Mais je ne vais pas refuser le travail pour lequel j'ai failli y laisser ma santé pour pouvoir mettre toutes les chances de mon côtés afin de l'obtenir. Je ne vais pas refuser à cause d'Edward.

Je me réveille en ce dimanche matin, déterminée à avoir la discussion qui s'impose avec le porte parole du gouvernement. Mais avant, je vais devoir faire face à ma meilleure amie qui est déjà en train de lire l'article que j'ai écrit.

-Donc, j'ai rencontré le porte parole du gouvernement ? Devine la jeune styliste en me tendant la revue politique. Plutôt classe.

-Alice, je voulais te lire, mais je n'avais pas le droit.

-T'inquiète pas, je comprends. Et tu as eu une histoire avec lui ? Mais quand, tu ne me l'a jamais dit !

-Je sais et c'était avant Oxford. J'étais jeune et comme tu l'as constaté, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé puisque je l'ai retrouvé au lit avec une autre. Il n'avait même pas honte !

-L'enfoiré ! Et tu ne savais pas que tu allais le revoir ?

-Non, son nom a été gardé secret. Je ne te dis pas le choc.

-Tu m'étonnes mais il veut peut-être s'excuser ? Il a pu changé depuis le temps, suggère Alice. Je ne te dis pas de lui pardonner, mais si vous devez travailler ensemble pour la rédaction de tes articles, tu devrais au moins l'écouter.

-Tu es la meilleure, je dis à Alice en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Je sais, rigole Alice.

Elle finit de lire l'article avant de se préparer pour sortir. Apparemment, elle doit rejoindre un homme qu'elle a rencontré récemment et si on me demandait mon avis, je dirais que cet homme est mon rédacteur en chef, mais je ne dis rien et prend le magazine pour lire les articles de mes collègues. Je saurais bien assez tôt ce que le gouvernement en a pensé.

Deux semaines se passent avant que je ne revois Edward. Pendant ce temps, j'ai réfléchi à ce qu'Alice mais aussi Edward m'ont dit. J'ai pensé à ma rancune et même si je ne suis pas prête de pardonner le comportement du porte parole, je peux faire l'effort d'écouter ses excuses.

Cette fois ci, je suis présente pour interroger le premier ministre, mais à la fin de cet entretien, je croise Edward et j'y vois l'occasion de lui parler, de lui montrer que je suis prête à l'écouter.

-Monsieur le porte parole ? Je l'appelle alors que des employés passent au même moment dans le couloir. Serait ce possible de vous parler ? Je demande.

-Bien sûr, suivez moi, dit Edward en m'entraînant dans un bureau, probablement le sien. Que puis-je pour toi ? Me demande-t-il une fois la porte fermée.

-Cette fameuse conversation, tu veux toujours l'avoir ? Je l'interroge.

-Oui, assis toi, dit-il en me désignant un fauteuil et alors qu'il s'assoit aussi. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois, pour ce que j'ai dit dans le bureau de Jasper. J'étais énervé et vexé mais je n'aurais jamais dû insinuer de pareilles choses.

-Très bien, on va dire que je passe l'éponge là dessus. Ce jour là, nous avons tous les deux dit des mots qui dépassaient nos pensées.

-Même toi ? Demande Edward avec un sourire en coin. Je suis certain que tu pensais ce que tu disais. Mais, et bien que ça va te semblait difficile à croire, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. La façon dont notre relation s'est terminée, je n'en suis pas fier.

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils, attendant qu'il poursuive, parce que je dois bien avouer qu'il m'intrigue. Il a un peu perdu de sa superbe même si il reste très élégant dans son costume trois pièces, ses épaules se sont voûtées comme si il portait un poids sur les épaules et je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi, car ce n'est pas lié à son travail stressant.

-Je reconnais que je n'ai pas bien géré les choses à l'époque mais j'étais jeune et mort de peur. On attendais de moi que je sois bon dans tout ce que j'entreprenais, je pouvais m'amuser mais il fallait déjà que je pense à trouver une femme qui rentrerait dans le moule. Mais tu es arrivée et tu as tout bouleversé. Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, je t'ai voulu, et oui, je te voulais dans mon lit parce que tu m'attirais. Mais, tu m'as résisté. Ça devait être la première fois qu'une femme me disait « non » alors j'ai essayé de te courtiser, sans paraître lourd. Et c'était okay, tu as accepté de sortir avec moi et puis de coucher avec moi. J'aurais pu tout arrêter à ce moment.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je l'interroge, à moitié surprise par ses confidences. Pour l'instant, je me doutais déjà de ce qu'il vient seulement de confesser et de confirmer.

-Parce que je commençais à ressentir autre chose que de l'attirance pour toi, alors j'ai continué et j'aimais passé du temps en ta compagnie parce que contrairement aux autres filles, tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi seulement pour mon nom, mon physique ou mon argent.

-Alors pourquoi finir au lit avec une autre ? Je lui demande amèrement.

-Parce qu'un soir, j'ai fini par m'avouer que j'étais amoureux de toi et que j'ai pris peur. Alors, j'ai bu, pensant que la boisson pourrait régler ça et j'ai fini par coucher avec une fille dont je ne savais même pas le prénom et tu nous as vu le lendemain. Sur le coup, ça m'a bien arrangé, je n'avais plus besoin d'avoir peur et ça m'a évité de devoir le dire à mes parents. Mais c'est vite devenu trop dur de te voir tous les jours, de faire semblant que je ne ressentais rien pour toi alors que tu me regardais blessée ou alors avec des envies de meurtres mais tu ne m'avais jamais rien dit. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par quitter la maison de mes parents, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te revoir.

-C'est donc parce que tu avais peur ? Pas parce que je n'étais que la femme de ménage de tes parents et que tu avais honte ? Je ne correspondais pas à ce que la haute société voulait comme petite amie pour toi. Tu serais venu me voir pour tout arrêter, je ne sais, je l'aurais mieux pris.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Tu… J'avais peur et je n'ai pas réfléchi mais je suis désolé de m'être comporter comme le pire des connards.

-Pour ça, oui. Je voulais te massacrer, j'aurais voulu le faire, malheureusement j'avais besoin de ce travail. Tu sais, j'étais peut-être jeune mais je n'étais pas naïve, je savais que nous, notre histoire ne durait pas parce que nous n'appartenions pas au même monde et que je n'avais pas le standing nécessaire. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je n'ai pas cédé tout de suite à tes avances.

-Alors on fait quoi ? Demande Edward en se passant la main sur le visage d'un geste las.

-Nous travaillons ensemble, nous verrons le reste plus tard, je lui dis avec un sourire.

-Et qu'est ce que nous faisons du fait que te revoir ravive mon attirance et très probablement mon amour pour toi ?

-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Je n'ai toujours pas le standing et en plus de ça, mon métier, ma crédibilité en tant que journaliste seraient en jeu. Nous avons trop à perdre.

-Nous avons aussi beaucoup à gagner, rétorque Edward.

Je le regarde à la fois amusée et légèrement en colère qu'il ose me dire quelque chose comme ça après toutes ces années et après tout. Je pourrais très bien avoir un homme dans ma vie, être passée à autre chose. Je pourrais très bien ne plus être amoureuse de lui. C'est faux. Mais il n'est pas censé le savoir.

-Tu as un sacré culot, ça fait des années et je ne peux pas tout risquer pour tes beaux yeux.

-Tu admets donc que j'ai un regard magnifique ? Me taquine le porte parole. Je sais que tu ne peux pas, mais nous pourrions réapprendre à nous connaître, dans un premier temps et tenter de devenir amis, qu'en penses tu ?

-Nous pourrions, mais au fond, je reste toujours la fille qui faisait le ménage pour rembourser ses frais de scolarité et autres. Mon travail en tant que journaliste ne change pas ce fait.

-Mais à présent, je me fous pas mal de ce que peuvent penser ces personnes. Un café, ce week-end, ça te dis ? Pour recommencer depuis le début, c'est bien non ?

-Va pour le café, je lui réponds avant de sortir de son bureau.

Cette fois, je sais à quoi m'attendre et prendre un café entre amis n'engage rien. Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je m'engage, mais nous n'avons qu'une vie, autant la vivre à fond, quitte à refaire les mêmes erreurs ou à réessayer d'attraper le bonheur.

* * *

**Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'attends vos retours avec impatience et n'hésitez pas me soumettre ce que vous avez envie de lire ! **

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**12/08/2019**


End file.
